Wind VS Fire
by Domino2
Summary: Misaki enters a tournament for shard casters, hoping to win so she can help pay the debts her father left her and her family with; she didn't count on meeting a perverted prince who keeps on insisting that she becomes his personal bodyguard. This is based on another manga called Kiba but I don't think you necessarily to have seen it and I've changed some stuff anyway. Oneshot


**Right hi, I got this idea while I was watching Kiba, It's based on it, but not all things are the same. It is a one shot, but if I get reviews ;-) I might make it into a story ****:-/**** thank you for reading and I apologies for the bad spelling and grammar. **

**I don't own Kaichou maid Sama or Kiba **

**Fire VS Wind **

I walked confidently into the arena, ignoring the shouts and jeers from the audience. I could hear Mum, Hinta, and my sister Suzuna shouting encouragement from where they were stood 'I must win this' I thought, tightening the grip on my two Kodachi swords** (A Kodachi, literally translating into "small or short a length of less than 60 cm) **When me and Suzuna were very young are father disappeared, No trace of him or were he could of gone was found, because of that my family were and still are left in serious debt. With my mother being too old to farm the fields we own, it was left to me and Suzuna to try and grow enough produce to earn enough money to pay the depts. Despite our effects we are running out of time to pay the man who owned our house and we can't get the money we need just from the fields, then we have to half the money we make because we have to get the food we can't grow on our fields and other daily essentials we need. So when I heard that the tournament was approaching again I decided to participate, I've trained to best I can, I will win this, for the satisfaction of beating the males and the chest full of money presented to the winner at the end. I was so busy in my own thoughts I didn't hear the announcer as his shouted out who my opponent was, I only heard the bit about him being the current champion

I eyed my opponent carefully, as he walked, rather causally considering where we were into the arena, he was wearing a pale green tunic, his left breast was bare so he could get to his crystal, strapped around his whist was a Katana **(Katana were one of the traditionally made Japanese swords that were worn by the samurai of feudal Japan, a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and long grip to accommodate two hands)** The thing that stood out the most were his eyes, they were bright green, like emeralds, they shone brightly through the long blond strains of hair that had gone in front of his face, it was strange his eyes being that colour I expected them to be blue or something considering his spirit, I heard, was wind based. I raised my swords defensively 'this one won't be as easy as the others' I thought 'Well I should think not considering he's the current champion' he stopped walking and stared at me, I stood there waiting for him to attack or do something but he just stood there, he seemed to look me up and down with a bored look on his face 'Baka' I frowned 'stupid cocky male, I'll beat him senseless' the last straw though was, as if he had read my mind he looked up at me and smirked, as if he knew something I didn't, I snapped and with a cry ran at him, swinging one of my swords angrily, so fast I barley saw it he swung his sword to meet mine I gritted my teeth as are swords met, he was strong, I jumped away, but quickly attached again, this time at a different angle, I met his eyes briefly as I twisted out the way of his sword, I tried to ignore the mischief that danced in his eyes making them shine brightly, I instead focused on not getting sliced with his sword, I turned quickly as he jumped behind me as if he was air, not before a felt something hard hit my backside, I turned around surprise and anger burning in my eyes 'perverted bastered' I thought furiously as the crowd laughed, I sprung forward attacking him vigorously, this time making sure to keep him strictly in front of me, we backed away from each over, at that point I decided to call my spirit forward, I ignored my opponents raised eyebrows as I touched my inner right thigh, only to smirk slightly when my spirit, Hestia, appeared in a ball of fire. She, like all the other spirits was slightly metallic looking, she had long orange hair that flowed smoothly across her back and her eyes are a blazing yellow. The rest of her body was a pale yellow, ever since I first called my spirit the boys used to pick on me because my spirit looks like she's wearing a red and white maid's uniform **(Like I said, something's are different I can't remember wherever they had maids in the Kiba or not) **after started threatening to punish them with severe bodily harm did they stop saying it, Hestia used mostly physical attacks, but when she needed to she could make fire shoot out the palms of her hands. Also as I found out from previous battles and the people who were brave enough to train with me, she was fairly resilient to other fire attacks. I turned to look at the blond, wanting to see what his reaction would be.

"Fire" I heard him mutter "How appropriate" I waited slightly, giving him a chance to cast his, I frowned and attacked again a bit hesitantly when he didn't

"Are you not going to cast yours?" I asked as we slowly circled each over he paused staring at me for a few minutes then shrugged

"Na, I need the energy for the final battle"

"What!" I screamed and ran towards him, my anger making me run faster 'How dare that stuck up pervert think he's better than me, my scowl depend as he just laughed and dodged my swards

"Stop messing around and take me seriously!" I yelled as I tried to get passed his Katana and reach his neck, not that I wanted to kill him of course, but if I reach his neck, he'll 'have' to give in. I hissed as he seemingly out of nowhere leaped forward and hit my left Kodachi out of my hand. I stepped back slightly staring at him determinedly putting all my focus onto my right hand I stood straighter proud when I saw the slight surprise in his eyes at my reluctance to give in I ignored the other emotions also appeared there, 'not that I knew what it was anyway, probably something perverted.' I sent away my spirit; she was wasting my energy just standing there. We stood there staring at each other,

"You know you staring at me like that kind of turns me on." then he ran forward like a blast of wind , I didn't even get chance to defend myself before my Kodachi was knocked out the way and his Katana was pressed lightly against my neck.

"Damm" I muttered, angry for letting myself get beaten, I ignored the crowned as they cheered for the obviously victorious blond git. I looked up scowling when I saw that he was laughing at me.

"Don't look so sad" He smiled, and then leaned closer his eyes dancing with mischief "You're not bad, fancy becoming my own very 'personal' bodyguard? He asked innocently. I blushed and tried to pull myself out of his arms, trying to stop the blush on my face from getting redder then it already was.

"Hentai! (Pervert)" I stuttered "Who do you think you are!" I scowled finally managing to get myself under control

"Usui Takumi, crowned price of Saikou."

I froze

"No way" I whispered staring at him in disbelief 'no way is this pervert next on line for the throne'

"**And the winner once again is Usui Takumi prince of Saikou and the running champion!" **There were cheers and whistles from the crowed

I stared blankly as he turned his back to me and began walking out of the arena I blinked in surprise then quickly copied him, exiting the area the same way I came in. As soon as I exited I was met by an anxious Hinata.

"Are you ok Misaki?" He asked immediacy

"Yes of cause" smiled Misaki "Are you? I didn't get to see you after your last match but it looked like you took a really painful hit near the end."

"Yeah I'm fine" He blushed "Misa" He frowned "I don't think you should fight your next opponent."

"Why not?" I frowned

"You're fighting Lord Tora next, and he's not like the others, at least they know when they're going too far, Tora doesn't care so long as he wins

I laughed

"I'll be fine, my last opponent just caught me out that's all" I said confidently, he looked like he was about to object but I didn't let him.

"Anyway I have a few minutes before my next fight I'm going to find mum and Suzuna then sit down for a bit."

"Alright, I'll find you later" he seemed to sniff the air "I can small food" He cheered

"Food? But you…" I sighed "He's disappeared. Stupid baka he's going to be too full for his next battle" I rolled my eyes deciding to go and at least try and make sure he leaves some for the other contestants.

"You should worry about your own battles instead of that boy's" Come a scornful voice from behind me, I turned round to see to my annoyance another blond but unlike Usui this one wasn't as handsome… Wait what handsome? Where did I get that from, who cares what he looks like, he's a pervert. This one has different eyes anyway, and he's a bit shorter.

"What do you mean?" I asked

He smirked and stepped closer

"You'll be fighting me next; though by the way you handled that last battle I don't think you'll be much of an opponent.

I ground my teeth together cursing blonds and there ego's.

"I take it your lord Tora." I scowled, not bothering to hide my distaste "I don't know wherever you noticed but I was against the 'Current 3 year' champion."

He glared his eyes flashing dangerously

"You peasants are getting to disrespectful; you need to learn who is more superior then your own worthless selves."

"I give my respect to the people that earn it." I stood my ground as he stepped nearer threateningly.

"Ah" A familiar voice said from behind me, an arm was slung across my shoulder, and I turned to see a familiar mob of unruly blond hair. "My little bodyguard" He smirked

"Bodyguard?" I exclaimed, not realising that Tora had exclaimed the same thing

"Prince Usui, what is the meaning of this!"

"Well a bodyguard is someone who protects…"

"Yes, I know what it is" scowled Tora "But why have you chosen this weak commoner!"

"Hey, I'm not weak!"

Usui shrugged, 'There ignoring me' I sighed.

Tora turned away from Usui to face me.

"See you in the arena," he said to me "Enjoy yourself, this might be the last time you'll have use of all your limbs." He hissed quietly as he walked past close to my ear. I shivered slightly

"Are you ok?" Asked Usui

"Yeah fine, Ha that baka doesn't scare me."

"Hm, I meant your wrist."

"Hhh" I looked at him confused.

"I hit your sward pretty hard." He said worriedly.

I scowled.

"I'm not a baby, I can look after myself." I narrowed my eyes at him "Why do you care anyway? You don't even know who I am!"

"Oh but Misa chan, I want to get to know you."

"What you!" I clenched my fists "You pervert, go away I don't want to know you at all, and what's with you calling me Misa chan, how do you even know…" I stopped as he moved his face close towards mine, I leaned back, trying to put some distance between us, so I could get my thoughts back, but his arm he'd wrapped so tactfully around my shoulders when he'd first appeared was stopping me from moving

"What do you want?" I'd meant to ask but it was drowned out by the crowned as the announcer pronounced it was time for mine and Tora's fight.

"Forfeit the battle."

"What!" I gasped "No way" I shoved him back and went to walk away.

"You won't beat him" Usui called "You won't even last 5 minutes

"Ha what do you know, I lasted longer than that with you didn't I?

"Yes, only because I let you"

I scowled and ignored him refusing to believe that are battle had just been some game to him. When I got to the arena door I didn't look back as I walked in. Tora was already inside.

"I'm surprised you're here, I expected you to have run away like a coward" He taunted.

'Ignore him Misaki, he's just trying to distract you, focus.' I took a deep breath and took my Kodachi out of the holders (I'd been given the one that got knocked out my hand the last battle back to me at the arena door before I came back in. I took a defensive stance and got ready to fight. When the bell had rang signalling the start of the fight I expected him to attack me immediately, but he didn't instead he reached up to the side of his neck and cast his spirit, quickly I followed suit. Jumping out the way when his sprit attacked me, it looked like a big metal lizard about 3 times bigger than Tora, it's scales seemed to shimmer from blue to green in the light, 'must be water based' I guessed, making sure to avoid the tail as it turned to swing at me, its tail looked more like a long sharp blade, Thankfully the tail was quite easy to avoid because the lizard had to turn round to swing it towards me, which made it easier to know when to expect it, Hestia jumped at the lizard punching it away from me, I attacked Tora making sure he didn't knock my weapons out my hands. I jumped away watching carefully as he circled me, keeping his sword low to the ground.

"Still think you can beat me" He taunted. I decided to not say anything, not wanting him to think he was getting to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hestia getting knocked to the side by the slightly smoking lizard 'Hestia must have got him' I thought smirking inwardly. I quickly looked back to Tora when I saw him move out of the corner of my eye ducking to avoid his Chokutō **(A straight one edged Japanese sword that was produced prior to the 10th century. Chokutō was used on foot**) I quickly tried to reach his neck but missed when he ducked, I brought my two blades up to block his Chokutō as he sneakily tried to knock me down. I backed away flicking my gaze between Tora and Hestia wanting to see how she was doing 'Ah shit' Tora's spirit had Hestia face down on the floor his dagger like claws where digging into her neck, Tora taking advantage of my distraction ran forward and kicked my feet out from under me pointing his sword at my neck.

"Do you give in?" He taunted, his spirit began to dig his claws into Hestia's neck.

"Yes I said quickly **(A.N If your spirit 'dies' you can't get it back again so that's one of the reasons Misaki gives in so quickly)**

"Rizado enough" Tora commanded, the lizard to my relief got off Hestia and crawled away to stand next to Tora, I got up off the floor, wiping the dust off my leggings and tunic, I called Hestia back, thinking the battle is over and began to walk back the way I'd come in. Something hard and flat hit me in my lower back sending me flying and hitting the ground a few feet from where I'd been walking. I could hear laughing and jeering from the crowned 'Ow' I thought ignoring the jeers at my expense as I slowly rolled over. I heard footsteps hurrying towards me.

"Are you ok?" Green eyes looked down at me worriedly.

"I'm fine" I huffed, as strong arms helped me up from the floor. "I can walk" I added quickly when he looked like he was going to try picking me up. I pulled away and began to walk unsteadily out of the stadium; I could feel Usui walking close behind me. I sighed when I saw Mum and Suzuna hurrying towards me

"I'm fine I said quickly before they could say anything "His spirits tail must have hit me that's all, Gomen (sorry) for making you worry." I said to my Mum and sister.

"Yes" drawled a voice from behind us "It was a perfect accident"

"That doesn't explain why your spirit was still out, and why have you come out this way when you'd turned round to go the other?" Hinata questioned angrily as he came up behind me

"Well I was of course, worried about my fallen comrade" Lamented Tora ignoring Hinata's other question.

"Like hell you were" Muttered Hinata

Tora turned to face Usui

"I am so looking forward to our next battle" He smirked. Usui ignored him; instead he was looking at my wrist which was aching slightly after my fall. 'Or more like throw' I thought looking at an annoyed Tora 'probably annoyed that Usui is ignoring him' I hissed slightly in pain when Usui poked my wrist.

"You should get that checked out."

I glowered at him

"It's fine, just bruised."

"Are you a doctor?"

"No, but I've bruised it like this before."

"Did you see a doctor then?"

"No."

"Then how do you know it's just bruised."

"Because my father told me" I snapped

"Is he a doctor?"

"Will you shut up you baka"

Usui opened his mouth but my Mum interrupted

"You're the current champion aren't you?"

Usui didn't say anything, just nodded. I heard Tora who had been stood quite near us scoff.

"Thank you for looking after Misaki" She said bowing deeply "Since my husband disappeared Misaki has been taking care of the farm and trying to get our debts paid, it's nice to see her being looked after by someone."

"I don't need looking after; I can take care of myself." I said, ignoring Usui's smile

"It was my pleasure" He said bowing his head slightly "I take it your money problems was why Misa chan entered the competition

"Don't call me that…"

"Yes, and to beat all the boys as well" Piped up Suzuna

'They are ignoring me' I sighed, lowering my head.

"**Next fight is the current champion against Tora Igarashi"**

"Good luck" I grumbled blushing slightly, I felt fingers wrap around my chin and my head being lifted up gently. Usui stood there smiling gently down at me 'he has a nice smile' I thought in a slight daze

"Will you give me a good luck kiss?"

"Hentai!"

I watched Usui walk away rubbing the cheek I had punched.

"What a nice man." I heard mum say to Suzuna

"He likes you Misaki, you should marry him."

I swung round to gape at Suzuna

"He doesn't 'like' me, he's a pervert!" I said turning away.

"How come he calls you Misa chan?" asked a down cast Hinata.

"Because he's a baka." I snapped, before hurrying to the platform the contestants can use to watch the battles going on. I watched as Usui walked into the arena, ignoring all the shouts and cheers mainly from the girls in the crowed. He didn't even blink when Tora drew his sword and ran at him even before the bell went. They moved so fast it was hard to know who was who. Tora was the first to call his spirit. Not hiding his cruel grin as Usui had to leap away to avoid the swipe the lizard had made where his head had been.

'That could have killed him', I thought looking up to where the judges sat frowning slightly at the fact that they weren't fazed about the near lethal swipe. I looked back at the arena just in time as Usui began to call his spirit. I grabbed the wall with one hand to stop myself from flying back from the intense wind that blew around the arena. The other hand stopped the wind from wiping my hair across my face obscuring my vision.

'Wow' I thought staring transfixed into the arena standing next to Usui was a big silver metallic dog. Tora's spirit which had obviously recovered from the gale began to crawl quickly towards Usui its tail slivering across the ground.

"Kaze." Usui commanded simply, not seeing fazed about the giant lizard crawling towards him. I don't know wherever it was my imagination but the dog seemed to grin before it leaped towards the lizard easily diving out of the way of its tail and jumping onto its head, digging its claws in. I turned back to watch Usui as he sprung towards Tora like a burst of wind easily meeting his attacks. 'I wonder what they're talking about, well by the look on Tora's face it can't be compliments on his skills.' Tora snarled and seemed to hiss something back, whatever it was can't have been good because Usui frowned and his attacks seemed to get quicker and more accurate; Tora jumped away holding the cut on his arm, then angrily began attacking again but from a different angle. Usui's spirit was crouched low to the ground watching Tora's spirit carefully, the lizard dived at the dog slashing its claws down so a bursts of water, the dog slid back a few feet digging it's claws into the ground so it stayed upright. 'Why isn't it moving or anything?' I thought, watching as the lizard again dived for the dog opening its mouth. Kaze seemed to brace it's self then opened its mouth. I don't know wherever to describe it mouth as a bark or not, it was hard to tell with the strong wind blowing out of its mouth, hitting the approaching lizard right in the face, sending it flying to the other side of the arena rolling when it hit the ground. Kaze like a burst of wind leaped onto the lizard holding it down by its neck.

"You win." Tora uttered angrily, Usui had at some point disarmed him and had his sword pressed against his neck. Usui pulled away from him and beginning to walk away, Kaze seemly on a silent command followed after him only disappearing when they were a few feet away from Tora.

"**And the winner of the tournament three times in a row is Usui Takumi Crowned Prince of Saikou!"**

I sighed, turning away from the platform. In the end I came in 3rd Tora coming second and Usui obviously coming 1st, I stuck around for a while long enough to congratulate Hinata on coming forth then I decided to leave, there's still lots of work to do on the fields. At least I was 3rd this time, with more practise I will defiantly do better! I was half way down the road before I began hearing horses I looked back the way I'd come to see two horses pulling a simple open carriage, I moved to the side if the road so I wouldn't' get run over looking over the nearby fields 'I best work late tonight, it's quite late and the markets tomorrow'

"Miss Ayuzawa?" I turned to stare at a tall black haired man wearing plain black glasses and a green clock

"Yes?" I called back

"The crowned prince wanted to give you this with his regards."

'Hhh, the crowned prince… Oh of course he must mean Usui, what's that hentai up too?'

The man held out an envelope, I had to practically climb up the carriage to reach it; he waited until he was sure I had hold of it then backed away.

'Hm that's strange' I thought as I watched him ride away, I'd climbed back down from the carriage and was about to say thank you but be sped away before I'd even gotten the chance

"What a strange man." I mumbled then carried on walking back home.

I waited until I was home before I opened the letter, gaping in surprise at what it read

'_Dear Misa chan_

_As my newly appointed personal guard, I invite you to the celebration ball His Majesty is holding at his palace tonight in honour of the tournaments percipients, (I've spoken to your mother and she said it was unlikely you would go) There's no need to dress up you'll look beautiful in whatever you wear, I expect to see you there Misaki, It would seem unprofessional if my own 'personal' guard didn't even turn up to the party. _

_Usui Takumi crowned prince of Saikou and hentai to Misaki Ayuzawa. _

_P.S _

_Wear something green._

I stood staring at the letter in surprise, I slowly but the letter down at the table and give a calming breath.

"That Hantai" I hissed eyes a blaze with indignation.

**Right that's it, I'm not writing no more **** I don't know wherever I'll turn it into a story or not, now that I've gone through it and actually finished it I have been getting a few ideas on what I could do, I'm sure I probably left something out, if so then of course PM me, I don't have a Bata reader so apologises if the grammar's wrong or spelling, thanking for reading and I hope it was ok, I'd started writing this ages ago but just haven't finished it. Also could you please tell me if I wasn't very clear on the plot or haven't explained something properly (Which I'm sure I haven't) and I'll address it. Thank you for reading. **

**Domino 2 **


End file.
